doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doom novels
Cover pictures If I were to take a photograph of the books, would it be acceptable to upload it to the wiki? After all, the photo is mine and the books are merely the subject. I think it would be more acceptable than a scan, anyway... - Jdowland 15:40, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) Of course. You took the photograph, not the authors of the books. Bloodshedder 15:51, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) I think either is acceptable. On Wikipedia, album covers are considered "fair use", so the same likely applies to book covers. Fraggle 19:15, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) Ack well, my camera is busted this week :( I'll sort it out though. - 82.39.116.133 13:38, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) todo here * The Doom novels have been heavily criticised by some members of the Doom community. Much of the criticism comes from the ways the story differs from the game. - actually, the main source of criticism is that they're awful :) * add spoiler template * move the in-depth book descriptions either into their own articles or down beyond some kind of executive summary * add those darn cover pics * seems a bit off having a "differences" section seeing as the stories have almost nothing in common - a "similarities" section would be briefer ;) -- Jdowland 16:23, 12 February 2006 (UTC) : Might I also suggest: :* transfer the "Doom novels" monster descriptions from the Doom/Doom II monster articles to here, because the monster articles are about Doom, not the expanded universe or Doom 3 or anything else : Ryan W 16:56, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :: Yeah agreed -- Jdowland 13:10, 17 February 2006 (UTC) The books aren't awful. They expanded on a game which had minimal story backup at best. Nevermind that Final Doom had the aliens returning in a... space ship? How can they get from Hell to Earth in a space ship? :The problem is that they miss out one of the biggest aspects of Doom: HELL. As for the space ship in Evilution, I'll quote the manual "It was a bio-mechano-magical construct from the depths of Hell and It had come through space for its vengeance." -- TheDarkArchon 20:24, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :I wouldn't say that they were terrible (I quite like the first two books), but they pretty much stop being Doom once they meet up with the Klave. Also, the monsters being genetically engineered to look like demons as a means of psychological warfare is in my opinion much better rationale and explanation than in the movie, which was basically "Resident Evil, lol". Though I would have preferred if they were actual demons. I'm reading through the last book right now, once I finish, I'll see if there's anything I can add to the article. 17:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Found among Columbine killer's effects I distinctly remember, while watching the news reports of the Columbine massacre, seeing the police taking evidence from the room of one of the two killers (I don't remember which). One shot showed a police officer or CSI holding one of the Doom novels in a plastic evidence baggie; I remember this distinctly, because I own the novels and recognized the cover. --75.161.84.72 00:27, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes - This is acknowledged in Columbine High School Massacre. Zack 04:27, 6 January 2008 (UTC) 9mm or 10mm I'm reading the first novel right now and it clearly and often states the early weapons are 10mm, not 9mm as mentioned in the article. I've changed the article accordingly. I'm reading one of the reprints with the new cover, so I suppose it's possible they changed the weapon caliber between prints, but that seems unlikely. 01:16, January 27, 2012 (UTC)